My Elfling
by XxxLegolasloverxxX
Summary: Legolas is a twelve year old Elfling, who hates that he has been plagued as: "Ada's boy" But somthing happens to him that makes him re-think his feelings.


**Salut! (hello)  
>Just a one-shot, please enjoy! (I do not own LOTR) <strong>

* * *

><p>The Elfling Legolas was walking with his Ada they were enjoying the sunday morning walking in silence enjoying the nature they were blessed to have. Legolas was about twelve in human years and he was also growing out of the stage of having been plaged as: "Ada's boy" Legolas had tried countless times to wander away actince absent-minded but everytime he looked behind him, his ada was smiling and waving. Legolas was happy to have his father, seeing his Ada was all he had after his Nana was slowly burned alive and killed by Orcs.<p>

Legolas never saw himself as an "Elfling" More like a regular Elf. But even so, his Ada called him his: Elfling. It made him mad.

"Legolas, want to see the sunrise?" His Ada asked. Being polite Legolas nodded and followed his Ada. They walked to a cliff it was a large cliff and could hold two skinny elfs. Legolas looked at the sunrise smiling. It's been a while since his Ada nad he had been here, they haven't came here since-well, since the day before Nana died. Legolas smiled at the bright orange, yellow and red in the sky. The pink and blue would be on their way.

"Legolas, don't stare at the sun." His Ada laughed. Legolas turned to his Ada. His Ada never looked like he had aged. They looked too much alike. Bothj had blue eyes, but His ada's were smaller, Both lad long blonde hair but his Ada's was longer, and Both had the face of an angel. Legolas ignored his Ada and continued staring at the sun. after five or so minutes, the gaurds caught up with Legolas and his father.

"My lord, there is word about the-"

It's always been like this. Legolas would only have a few minutes alone with his Ada and then this would happen. If a damn tree fell, if a bird died, if some elfling was running around the palace Okay, maybe that last one was Legolas' doing, but it was still the same, Legolas wouldn't have anytime to be with his Ada. Legolas heard somthing rustle he walked to the edge of the cliff just a little more. He found it to be a chipmunk. Me smiled and pulled out some acorns from his pocket in his clothing. The chipmunk took the treat and stuffed it in his mouth making his cheeks big and puffy. Legolas laughed. Tranduil turned to see what Legolas' was laughing about and his eyes widened.

"Legolas!"

It was too late, the cliff lost some rocks and Legolas went falling down the cliff and into the lake below it. Tranduil did what any father would of, he jumped right into the lake. Remembering his elfling couldn't swim. Well, elves can't be in any deep water, they can't swim well. Legolas gagged and coughed trying to get out of the water but failing. He was sinking and sinking. His eyes going to half lidded then closing. Legolas felt himself hit the bottom of the lake. His mind went unconcious for a while until he felt the sun beat warmly on his. And his Ada right above him.

"Legolas?" Tranduil smiled. "Are you alright?"

Legolas coughed up some water then nodded.

Tranduil smiled and moved some hair away from his son's face. _I thought I lost you. _Tranduil wanted to say but some gaurds came up to him.

"Should we bring him back to the palace?" One gaurd asked.

Legolas looked at his ather, with pleading eyes to not go back. Tranduil shook his head no.

"He will be alright, why don't you go back to your posts?" It wasn't a question. The gaurds nodded and went back to their usual posts.

"Come, Legolas, I wanted to show you the-" Tranduil was about to bring his son to the strawberry patch when he noticed LEgolas tightly hug him around the upper part of his waist. Tranduil slowly wrapped his arms around Legolas and smiled.

"What is this?" He asked.

"I'm-I'm sorry, ada. It's just I...I didn't want to be plagued as an Elfling I was tired of being treated like an Elfling! I'm alsmot 1,300 years old!" (1,300=thirteen in human years) Legolas sniffed.

Tranduil smiled. "You want to be treated like a regular elf? Well, LEgolas that's fine, I'm sorry if I plagued you, I didn't mean to Ion Nin. But no matter how old you get, you'll always be my elfling."

Legolas smiled. "I love you, Ada."

"I love you too, Ion Nin." Tranduil smiled back.

And off they went. To pick some strawberries...

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Review, review!<strong>

**This story I found to be quite cute I hope you all enjoyed it, and do you think I should do another one-shot? **

**Examen, examen, examen!**

**Cette histoire que j'ai trouvé pour être tout à fait mignon je vous souhaite tous beaucoup apprécié, et pensez-vous que je devrais faire un autre one-shot?**

**-XxxLegolasloverxxX**


End file.
